Some Sort of Christmas
by Lizard Pie
Summary: It was the day before Christmas, and she was stuck in the hospital. If he didn't work fast, she would completely miss it again. young FXE


AN: For a holiday contest over on DA. Constructive criticism would be loved, as I have a few days before it's actually due.

Johann took one last, nervous look over his shoulder before slipping into the stair well. As the door shut behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Now that he was out of surgery, the hard part was over.

All he had left was the ICU, where everyone thought he was a 'cute little kid' and, for the most part, left him alone.

Up two flights, past the nurse's station, 4th room on the left –and, just as he'd been told, 'Schreiber' was written on the dry-erase board hanging from the doorframe.

He looked up and down the hall again before slipping inside.

Eliza, as he was sure she had been most of the day, was keeping her attention firmly on the television to distract herself from the equipment she was hooked to –so much so that she didn't notice him enter.

He paused, biting his lip as he watched her flip channels.

She was pale –more so than usual. Her eyes were dull and half closed –she was shaking slightly.

There was a very real possibility that this could be it -that she wouldn't be going back home this time. It made his purpose all the more important.

"…Hey Eliza," he said softly, readjusting his hold on the package in his hands.

She glanced over, then blushed and looked away, "Hey… sorry you had to see this…" She moved a hand to cover where the IV was hooked into her vein.

He shook his head, smiling a bit more, "…N-no, it's alright. I don't mind." Johann walked to the bed and offered the box over, "I wanted to give you this."

Eliza stared at him, mouth hung open, before she laughed nervously. "…We can't…. I don't have anything for you here and…"

"I don't care," he told her, moving closer to place the box in her lap, "I want you to have it."

She pushed it back to him, "No, really… wait until I'm home…"

"Christmas will be over by then," he told her, "You have to." He leaned forward slightly, eyes pleading.

Eliza sighed as she looked down at the crudely-wrapped box in her lap. Finally, she let a light smile form, "Alright."

Johann grinned as he watched her unwrap and then open the box, letting it broaden as she pulled the item out.

A smile spread across her face, "…A snow globe!" Eliza shook it lightly and watched the fake snow drift down on the tiny cottage and mountain.

He blushed and looked down, "You said you hated the hospital 'cause you couldn't see snow, so…"

Johann stopped when she threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Danke schön," she whispered, "I love it."

He blushed heavily at the contact, "I-it was nothing…"

"No," she told him, kissing him on the cheek, "It's the best present I ever got." She let him go and sat back, rubbing the injection area which had gotten irritated.

"So, what happened?" he asked, tilting his head just slightly.

Eliza shrugged, looking away, "…The doctors told me I fainted. I guess that's what happened, 'cause first thing I know, I'm here like this." She waved her finger to motion to all the monitoring devices.

"Oh," he said softly, forcing a laugh.

But she looked terrible –and he knew it could easily be something more.

"Did they say how long you're gonna be here…?" he asked, looking at her more closely.

She sighed and shook her head, "They won't say anything."

His parents had said once that doctors don't tell patients everything sometimes –so that they didn't get scared. …Could that be what was happening?

"Oh…" he said again, pulling a corner of his mouth up, "Well, maybe we could…"

Johann stopped dead as he heard someone clear their throat. He gulped before looking over his shoulder.

His mother stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed furiously. He laughed nervously before turning his eyes down and sinking into himself.

"Johann," she said slowly, "Did my office magically move up two floors, then across the hospital?" She tapped a finger irritably against her bicep.

"No, mutter," he said softly.

"Yeah, I thought not." She jerked her head toward the door, "Move."

Johann smiled awkwardly at Eliza before leaving his seat and shuffling out the door. Henrietta smiled slightly and exchanged a nod with the girl before following him.

Eliza paused to listen to him being reprimanded until the voices became inaudible under the sounds of the rest of the floor.

So, she was completely alone… again.

Eliza leaned back, mouth turned just slightly as she looked over the snow globe in her hands. Idly, she shook it to watch the 'snow' fly, and then smiled broadly as she ran a finger along the wooden base.

He'd gotten himself into so much trouble just to give it to her. It was sweet –and flattering, she supposed.

It was such a shame that she couldn't return the favor being stuck in the bed like she was.

Hopefully, though, the doctors would let her leave it soon. Christmas wasn't for another day –maybe she could be out.

Then they could invite him for dinner or something –so she could give him his present.

Then they spend the rest of the day together…

It would be so much nicer than having to sit alone –eating the food provided and watching other people celebrate like it should be done on TV.

She frowned slightly as she looked closer at the globe –she didn't just _want_ to get out this time, she _needed_ to get out.

Needed to spend the holiday with him…

Or, if she didn't get out, maybe he'd be at the hospital again. Maybe he'd actually remember to ask his parents before he ran off to find her so they could spend more than five minutes together.

So, once again, everything depended on him.

Which, despite how awkward his efforts were, often turned out well.

If she couldn't get out, perhaps she could bring his gift here –convince his parents to let him stay and for once maybe let her have a normal holiday.

She smiled lightly and played with the globe again.

Yes… if she could get it to go that way… it should be wonderful.


End file.
